An application which is additionally installed later in an image processing apparatus is referred to as a plug-in application. In the related art, a user is not notified of an event of an error, warning, or the like generated in a background process, which is executed without being displayed on a display, in the plug-in application. Therefore, the user confirms a result of the background process by displaying a log on the display, or the like of the image processing apparatus. Accordingly, the user is not noticed even when the event is generated, and an expected result may not be obtained.